


Brand New Life

by TiredPaulistana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPaulistana/pseuds/TiredPaulistana
Summary: Come to life is overwhelming, even when one is not aware of what is happening.So being born with a conscience formed, and without a family, in its common definition, can be a little more disturbing.Or, the firsts interactions of a synthezoid.





	1. 1. Name - Thor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first (posted) work, with that said, I only ask a little pacience. I know this is maybe a very common, and perhaps boring thing, but I would like to share my point of view.  
> English it's not my mother language, so if there are any errors I would love to know and improve my english.  
> Where I live I didn't have too much acess to the comicbooks, so this is based on the MCU only.

My existence can be resumed with a single word, odd. Mostly because neither me or anybody else know exactly what to do with me, I’m nothing like any other 48 hours old in Earth.

But I truly believe that the principal wall between me and the others is the fact that I have no name, they just don’t know how to address to me. In the, rare, times that it happens they would use “Him”, “You”, “Jar…. No, could you please…”, or even “That”, or not to talk to me at all (Mr. Stark and Barton or Miss Maximoff, for example). I do not blame them, I do not know what to do with myself either or how I’m would like to be named.

So, for now, I will just help them to clean the damaged of the fallen city and try to ignore the scary and curious looks of the citizens.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Back to the Tower everyone starts to take care of the injuries and I was left alone for the first time in my short life, at least it’s a beautiful view, but I’m not allowed to go outside, one robot free in the world was too much and I would scare the population.

“Oh there it is my great Vision”

“Thor Odinson, good afternoon, don’t you need any medical attention?”

“No, we, Asgardians are made to battle, takes more than fell metal men to knock me down you know. So, what are we looking at?”

“The city, it’s incredible who humans always find something to do, and always look so rushed to finish it, almost like they don’t want to do it, even well is for choice”

“And you got nothing to do?”

“Every time I try to be useful I’m… encouraged to stop, people are still uncomfortable with my presence, or existence I dare to say”

“So don’t try to be useful, just do something you like”. He says like was the most logical thing, although I don’t believe that’s what guide Thor. When he got no answer, que continued.

“When I first arrived, the midgardans were afraid of me too, just give them some time. It was hard to then to trust me when I met the other Avengers, because of Loki’s actions, Ultron and you will be no different.”

 _Time? Will be this enough?_ “Thank you, I will keep this in mind”

He laughed and hit my back. “No problem, my friend. I have to meet Doctor Selving, but I will be back soon, to help with the _home moving_ ” And start to leave the room.

My friend. “Excuse me, Thor Odinson?” He turn back. “Yes, my friend?”

“When you back, can we discuss this?” Referring to the gem in my head.

“Of course. And call me Thor. What may I call you?”

It was the first time someone bothered to ask. “I don’t know for sure.” I don’t know exactly why, but, I smiled shortly after that.

“So, I’m will remain with Vision then, for now, if you don’t mind”

“Not at all. Make a good journey… Thor”

“I will” And leave the room. I was alone once again, but, for some reason, it wasn’t so unsettling anymore.

_‘Vision’, don’t sound that bad. It’s not a human name, not a common one at least. But once again, I’m not human…. or common._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I have not mischaracterized Thor, I really like him, but I found him difficult to write.
> 
> I intend to continue, however, I do not promise frequency.  
> (Sorry for my English)
> 
> Constructive, yet gentle criticism. Please.


	2. Pepper Potts – Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper meets Vision.

A week after the _incident_ in Novi Grad. a week after my creation, _birth?_ A woman with red hair, well dressed, imposing posture and, what I believe to be, an exasperated expression, came out of the elevator.

“Tony!? Where are you?” Even lifting her voice, she still had a very respectful aura. “J.A.R.V.I.S, is Tony on the lab or the in the work shop? J.A.R.V.I.S?”

My quick research on the database revealed that this woman was Virginia _‘Pepper’_ Potts, Stark Industries CEO, current romantic partner of Mister Stark, who was in a work trip out side of U.S.A for the last two weeks and four days. She probably knew about the Ultron incident, but not about me or that J.A.R.V.I.S was no longer the A.I. in operation. _Maybe I should interfere…_

“Excuse me, Miss Potts? Good morning. J.A.R.V.I.S is no longer operational, the current Mister Stark A.I. is F.R.I.D.A.Y, I believe that’s the reason why you got no answer….”

“What are you? Another one of Tony’s bots? He uploaded J.A.R.V.I.S. on you?” She appeared more curious and slightly annoyed than afraid, what is a good thing I think, Miss Potts Is most be used to unusual creations of Mister Stark.

“Not exactly….” Before I could introduce myself, Anthony Stark appeared in the common area.

“Pep, hey. How was your trip? Como on, let’s talk in the workshop” He gave me a bothered look and direct her out of the room.

“Who was he?” I could hear she ask. “I don’t know if _he_ is the right word”.

Miss Potts appeared a very pleasant person, presumably by the fact that she did not seem, even lightly, afraid or disturb by my presence. And I don’t know exactly -why, but, Mister Stark words keeping coming back to my thoughts. 

 

* * *

 

 

Later in that same day. I was sitting in the small library, if is correct to denominate this way, because is a corner in the game room with a stand filled with books, mostly technical left by Doctor Banner, and a small couch. Its only logical, mostly of the documents, studies and literature are now digital, I could, of course, just download and read it in my mind, so to speak, but I have a lot of time to spare and just sit in a corner looking to nowhere while I do it can me quite strange to the one around me.

“Excuse me” Miss Potts was coming in my direction. “May I?” She said gesturing to the sit in the other extremity of the couch.

“Of course”. The only person in the tower who don’t know what I am is the one who threat me as equal. That’s most be reason, if I think about it.

“I just want to introduce myself appropriately. I’m Pepper Potts”. And she extended her hand.

Still quite insecure we shook hands. “I’m Vision, I know who you are Miss Potts, I read your profile in the Avengers archive and some newspaper articles.” She looked a little unsettle with my statement. “Did I say something wrong?”. _One other person whom I push away…_  

“No…. It’s just not quite polite to investigate someone past whiteout a good reason.  even though I know I’m a public figure.”

“Oh…. I’m sorry, is difficult to me understand the nuances of social rules. But I will keep this in mind in my future interactions, thank you Miss Potts.” I said with a small nod.

“Ok than. I have others places to be, excuse me” The CEO stand up and started walking toward the door. But suddenly stopped. “If I were you, I would wear civilian clothes when not _working_ , the only time I spoke with Natasha in her suit, I felt intimidate, maybe will help with your future interactions, do some research, find something you feel comfortable with. And just be patient with Tony, hear you talk with J.A.R.V.I.S. voice is difficult, knowing that you aren’t him… especially to us who have been accustomed to it for years. For the next time call me Pepper, it will help to get out of my system, J.A.R.V.I.S. would never call me this way”

“It makes sense, many specialists affirm that the way people dress influence a lot in the first impression but didn’t thought in change my current outfit…. Thank you, once again.  And as you wish… Pepper. Until then.” She smiled whit the corner of her mouth and leaved. And I turned my attention back to my book, or Bruce Banner book, to be precise.

_Well this was a very acceptable interaction I believe…._

In the next time we met, I wore a white shirt whit a blue sweater. She said that it was a lot friendlier and admitted that, even though she does not know why, she sympathized very much with me from the beginning. _Maybe it was only because of J.A.R.V.I.S. voice, but it was a good beginning, I truly hope that I made my very first friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the very first member of the "Vision's Defend Squad" has born....  
> (I belive that Vision and Pepper have a very good relationship and nobody will take this away from me.... Stepmother!Pepper)
> 
> (Sorry for my English)
> 
> Constructive, yet gentle criticism. Please.
> 
> For some reason the Chapter 1 Note it's appearing after this one, someone could help me, please? -.-'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I have not mischaracterized Thor, I really like him, but I found him difficult to write.
> 
> I intend to continue, however, I do not promise frequency.  
> (Sorry for my English)
> 
> Constructive, yet gentle criticism. Please.


End file.
